The present invention relates to musical instrument pedals, and relates more particularly to such a musical instrument pedal which is comprised of a front pedal plate and a rear pedal plate pivotably connected together by a pivot axle, which is supported on the rear pedal plate by axle bearings and fixedly secured to an axle housing at the rear end of the front pedal plate by tightening up screws.
A regular percussion instrument pedal, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a front pedal plate pivoted to an element of the percussion instrument and having a rear connecting block with a pivot hole, and a rear pedal plate having two lugs respectively connected to two opposite ends of the pivot hole of the rear connecting block by a round pivot. When the rear connecting block of the front pedal plate is pivotably connected between the lugs of the rear pedal plate, a gap is left between the rear connecting block and each of the lugs of the rear pedal plate. Therefore, when the percussion instrument pedal is operated, the front pedal plate tends to displace along the round pivot, thereby causing the rear connecting block to rub against the lug and to cause noise.